


Can you stay?

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [8]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 8: "Can you stay?"Kaito stayed overnight at Hakuba's place. The morning brings a new day along with all it's challenges.





	Can you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

The first thing Kaito was aware of as he woke up, was the fact that his pillow was escaping him. He tightened his grip on his pillow, and hugged it tighter. 

It shook. 

Something patted his arm, then something, a hand brushed at his hair. Before fingers sank into his hair to scratch at his scalp. Kaito hummed. This is nice. He felt himself relax as fingers scratched and massaged his scalp. He felt himself falling back to sleep.

The first thing Kaito thought when he woke up was the fact that the bed was too empty. He flapped his arm to the area beside him, patting at the empty space. It was cold. 

Sighing, Kaito stretched against the bed, before opening his eyes. 

He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes to chase the sleep away from them. Then he turned to look at the empty spot beside him. 

... This wasn’t his bed.

For half a second, Kaito almost felt a rush of panic before he remembered where he was. And why. 

Kaito sat up and looked around the room. It didn’t look as empty as he’d expected it to be, but he could tell that the essentials had been packed away from the empty spots in the room. The owner of the room was nowhere in sight. And neither were his luggages. He turned to tap gently at the clock on the bedside table. The digital screen activated at the motion to tell him that it was almost six. His heart lurched at the time. It was late.

“Hakuba?” He called out loudly. He knows that Hakuba wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye, the guy was too well-mannered for that. But he couldn’t help but feel the panic settle in him as the clock’s screen blinks out again, conserving energy. If Hakuba was known for anything, it was his punctuality. 

“Kitchen!” 

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief at the distant call. He wasn’t too late. 

They still had time.

Gulping down his anxiety, Kaito got out of bed and sped his way through his morning routine, quickly changing into something decent and checking the level of his hair’s messiness for a minute before running down to find Hakuba. 

He found him puttering about in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Hakuba must have heard him coming down, as he turned to look at Kaito with a cheery smile. 

“Hey, sorry I didn’t wake you up. You looked like you needed more sleep,” he said, wiping his hand at a dish towel nearby. 

Kaito rolled his eyes. Hakuba didn’t need to know how he reacted when he woke up by himself just now. Then he saw a plate of sandwiches on the table. 

“Is that for me?” He asked, pointing at the plate. Hakuba nodded.

“Yeah, go eat,” he said as he walked up to Kaito, gently reaching for his hands and squeezing them.

“G’morning,” Hakuba said, smiling down at him. 

Then he let go of Kaito’s hands. Sliding his hands smoothly out of Kaito’s reach. He scoffed and looked away, moving towards the sandwiches, not flustered from Hakuba greeting him via their usual way of showing affection. Not annoyed at all, that the blond continued to respect his comfort level and not going for a kiss, even now. Why should he be annoyed when Hakuba was doing everything right?

“Yeah, yeah, morning,” he grumbled as he sat down, watching Hakuba move around the rooms carrying things here and there. 

“Sorry I’m not eating with you,” Hakuba apologized from the other room. “I’m doing last minute checks.”

Kaito continued to eat his sandwich as he watched glimpses of Hakuba through the doorway. Hakuba caught him staring, and smiled at him during one of the trips. He turned and looked in the other direction. 

_ “...can you stay?” _

Kaito remembered Hakuba’s request from last night. **The** last night. Kaito had spent half of his time with Hakuba yesterday being pathetic and the other half with his trusty poker face. When Hakuba had asked, he knew he couldn’t say no. Not when Hakuba was looking so sullenly at the ground as he asked. Not when Kaito didn’t want to leave either.

“Hey, I think I’m good to go.” Hakuba poked his head out through the doorway to inform him. Kaito reminded himself to keep breathing.

“Yeah, ok.” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Hakuba. 

“Come see me off?” He asked, tilting his head in the puppy-like manner that he does sometimes. 

Breathe, Kaito, breathe.

“Fine.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. Hakuba smiled at him gratefully. “You just wanted someone to help carry the bags, didn’t you?” 

Misdirect him, Kaito, keep him distracted.

Hakuba barked out a laugh. 

“Okay, you got me.” He teased back at Kaito, nudging him with his elbow.

Kaito was reaching for one of the luggage (the smaller one obviously, Hakuba can carry the big one himself) when Hakuba grabbed his hands again. 

Kaito turned to look at him. Perplexed, because what even is Hakuba trying to do _ now? _ And Kaito had to hold his breath at the blond’s expression.

Hakuba smiled at him. From his mouth to his eyes, his whole face was smiling at Kaito. 

“Hey, I’ll be back”

He was earnest. Honest. Too much for Kaito. Too opposite of Kaito. But that was fine. It made up for his own reluctance to open up. 

Hakuba lightly squeezed his hands again.

“Thank you.”

He turned away from Hakuba. Had to. He couldn’t look at that honest face. So open, showing Kaito _ everything. _ He couldn’t bear looking at the honest and genuine affection on Hakuba’s face. Not right now.

Rolling his eyes, Kaito grabbed one of the luggage and made his way out the door. He could hear Hakuba chuckling behind him. 

He could feel a piece of his heart break off, going to where it belonged, to Hakuba.

He gritted his teeth and pushed down the pang of loneliness already gripping at him and settling in the empty space that heart-piece left behind.

Poker face, he can’t forget his poker face now. 

A warm hand slid into his, twining their fingers together and squeezed lightly.

His poker face was cracking. 

Damn him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
